Albedo
Personality Before he turned against Azmuth, Albedo was an eccentric Galvan genius who was very respectful of Azmuth and concerned for the safety of others. At the same time, he still showed an arrogant sense of superiority toward others, mostly in terms of intelligence. In the present day, Albedo is portrayed as a rude, vengeful and ambitious individual exhibiting sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Ben being Azmuth's choice to wear the Omnitrix, thinking that Ben is unworthy. He bears animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as claiming the credit for the creation of the Omnitrix for himself. Albedo speaks with a larger vocabulary, being more intellectual than Ben, though in a rather cold and condescending manner. Because he gained Ben's DNA, Albedo gained Ben's cravings and habits, which he considers utterly repulsive: He has the same taste in food, scratches himself in places he believes may be inappropriate and his left eye twitches whenever he lies. As a running gag of the series, he develops a craving for chili fries, even more than Ben himself, calling it a "human weakness." He initially hated this habit, but develops a liking for them, though he denies this and blames it on his Ben's DNA. Albedo is suspicious and distrustful of others. During his brief team up with Vilgax, he had the suspicion of Vilgax betraying him from the very beginning, which later proved correct after they had beaten Ben and taken the Omnitrix. After absorbing Azmuth's intelligence, Albedo, as Ultimate Albedo, briefly gained an enlightened personality, which led him to realize that destruction was pointless while creation was truly worthwhile. However, he soon reverted to his normal disposition after Azmuth's intelligence was extracted from him. History 'Background' Albedo was once a brilliant young Galvan scientist, who worked as Azmuth's assistant. He inadvertently had a hand in upgrading Malware into his second form when he was captured and forced to connect the new helix to the old one. He was an ally to Ben and was very loyal to Azmuth, calling him "First Thinker" and fought for him when Malware approached. At some point, Albedo asked Azmuth for an Omnitrix for himself, as he didn't trust "a mere human", which Azmuth refused. Azmuth later fired him, although Albedo claimed he quit working for him. Albedo then used his knowledge of the Omnitrix to build a copy, and synced it with Ben's. However, when doing so, he didn't know that Ben's DNA would become the default, causing him to turn into a clone of Ben. Disgusted by it, Albedo traveled to Earth to get Ben's Omnitrix, planning on using it to restore his original form. 'Alien Force' During his search for Ben, in at least three days, he savagely attacked at least three Forever Knight castles and a DNAlien hive, for the purpose of interrogation to learn Ben's whereabouts, causing the Forever Knights to believe Ben was attacking them for no reason and attracting Gwen and Kevin's attention. When Albedo and Ben eventually met during Albedo's attack at another Forever Knight castle. Albedo claimed to be the creator of the Omnitrix, accusing Azmuth of being a liar, and asked Ben to hand the Omnitrix over. When Ben became suspicious and refused (after Kevin made him notice the left eye twitch whenever he lies, which Ben has as well), Albedo transformed and attacked him in order to take his Omnitrix by force. After battling him twice, their Omnitrix's locked with each other, almost causing a feedback that could have destroyed the whole galaxy. During the process, Albedo's human form was damaged, resulting in him becoming a red clothed and eyed, white haired version of Ben. Azmuth then arrived and disabled Albedo's Omnitrix, leaving him in his human form as punishment and sending him to a prison Albedo designed in the Null Void. Blaming Azmuth and Ben for his condition, Albedo swore to get revenge on them. Albedo escaped from prison and the Null Void with the help of Vilgax, and stole the Ultimatrix, an incomplete model of the Omnitrix, from Azmuth. Using pieces from his copied Omnitrix, he successfully modified the Ultimatrix and tried to use it in order to turn back to his Galvan form by turning into Grey Matter. However, the Ultimatrix was still linked to the prototype Omnitrix, with Grey Matter currently being unavailable. Vilgax offered him an alliance, promising he would let him have the prototype Omnitrix. Though not really trusting him, Albedo accepted and helped him. Despite the alliance being a success, Vilgax quickly double-crossed Albedo and took him prisoner by using the prototype Omnitrix to turn his army of Bioids into an army of hundreds of Humungousaurs and defeating Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur. After the Omnitrix was destroyed, Ben freed Albedo and forced him to hand over the Ultimatrix by triggering Self-Destruct Mode. After this, Albedo escaped. 'Ultimate Alien' Ever since Vilgax's ship blew up, Albedo was "broke and stranded" and had created his own live action show, Ben 10 Live, where Albedo played the role of Ben with three of Ben's aliens, Swampfire (played by Swamps), Humungousaur (played by Hugh) and Big Chill (played by Fridge). When confronted by Ben, Albedo set off a soundwave-bomb on the ground, Ben says for Kevin and Gwen to 'deal with the bomb', while he goes after Albedo. Albedo supposedly 'turns into' aliens, which are really just the Swamps, Fridge and Hugh before Ben sees the switch. When Ben battles all three of them, he states to them that he knows they aren't Albedo. After talking to Albedo, telling him to never again do Ben 10 Live, Albedo states that he won't. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are about to leave, but Hugh comes and lies to the team, saying Albedo was making a doomsday bomb, then that the bomb would rewrite DNA and turn everyone on Earth into a copy of Ben. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to stop him. They see Albedo wearing a device on his chest, and Hugh says that it will protect him from the radiation. For some reason, Gwen questions why Albedo would wear it if he already looks like Ben. Ben cuts her off and goes after Albedo, and Kevin and Gwen follow him. Albedo calls for Hugh and the others to defend him. NRG defeats the Methanosian while Gwen and Kevin defeat the Necrofriggian. Then, Hugh comes and tries to fight NRG, but fails. NRG turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey and goes after Albedo. After being turned back to Ben and the two fighting, the bomb suddenly blows up and Albedo transforms back into his Galvan form. Albedo revealed that the device he was making wasn't a doomsday bomb, but rather, a device to return him to a Galvan as well as making him able to alter his DNA at will. He states that he won't attack Ben anymore, that is, until he turns back into human and finds out due to the Ultimatrix interrupting the device's alteration field, he can only turn into a Galvan for a very short time before turning back into his human form. Hugh tries to take the blame, but Albedo doesn't blame him and instead blames Ben, with Albedo turning into Rath and fights Ben as Echo Echo. When Rath pins Echo Echo down, Echo Echo goes ultimate and sends sound waves at Rath. This causes Rath to turn back to human and faint. Hugh said the trio only came to make friends, and that Hugh wanted Ben to stop Albedo so Albedo wouldn't leave and that he'd look after him. Albedo returns and tries to infect Ben with a Cassiopeian Dream Eater, but slipped on a spilled smoothy in Ben room, dropping the Cassiopeian Dream Eater on his own face, trapping him in a nightmare where Ben initially get infected with the Cassiopeian Dream Eater at intended, but turned into NRG to kill it. Ben then tried to figure out what was going on in the strange world, fighting many enemies. Albedo, posing as Gwen, with Kevin confront Ben and demand he lets them have a turn with the Ultimatrix, but Ben starts defeating them, outright refusing to let them have it and revealing that he has figured out it was Albedo. Albedo tries to fight Ben, but finds himself unable to do anything against Ben in his human form. He figures out that Ben has escaped from the Cassiopeian Dream Eater and tries to infect him with another, but slips on another smoothy, dropping it on his face. In the real world, Ben, Gwen and Kevin they call for a Galvan doctor to remove it, while in the dream, Albedo is seen cowering in a corner while several Ultimatrix aliens approach him. 'Omniverse' Albedo later starts impersonating Ben for several days, after he and Khyber secretly switched his and Ben's places. Albedo was unable to use his alien transformations, due to the fact that the aliens' red eyes would give him away. Even though his ruse was discovered and Ben escaped, Albedo managed to get what he needed from Thirteen. The device that he created would not only stabilize his transformations, allowing him to remain them for as long as he wants, but allow him to access the Ultimate Forms, including his own, Ultimate Albedo. Albedo tricks Ben into entering Khyber's disguised ship, capturing him and taking him to Khyber's private hunting area. Beforehand, Albedo had left toenail clippings and hair on several planets, in order to fool anyone who tried tracking Ben by his DNA. Ben managed to escape Khyber and confronted Albedo. When Ben pointed out that Albedo had what he wanted, which was the power to return to his Galvan form, Albedo informed him that he wanted revenge for his humiliation and imprisonment and turned into Ultimate Albedo. Ben managed to overcome him, only for Ultimate Albedo to declare that Ben hadn't really won. Khyber then revealed that he had captured Azmuth. Ultimate Albedo reveals that he intends to use a Cerebral Vortex to drain Azmuth's intelligence, and add it to his brainpower. Despite managing to drain Azmuth's intelligence into an orb, Ben and company managed to free Azmuth and his intelligence; however, after a lengthy battle, which culminated on Earth, Ultimate Albedo escaped to Billions Tower with Azmuth's intelligence, and used its lab to construct another Cerebral Vortex and added Azmuth's intelligence to his own, easily subduing them. However, the combined brainpower led to Ultimate Albedo having an epiphany, realizing that destroying them was worthless, as they would still exist somewhere in the omniverse. This distraction allowed Ben, as Bloxx, to reverse the procedure, taking away Azmuth's intelligence from Ultimate Albedo. Angered, Ultimate Albedo turned into Ultimate Humungousaur and began attacking Bloxx, and pummeling him until Bloxx returned to normal and Azmuth hit the dial, turning Ben into a new alien, Atomix, who was easily able to beat Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Spidermonkey. After having his intellect restored, Azmuth punishes Albedo by reconfiguring his device to not only keep him as a clone of Ben, but as a clone of Ben as an eleven year old. Mortified, Albedo cries as he is taken away. Albedo and several other evil Bens join forces with Vilgax and Eon to wipe out every good Ben from the multiverse. However, he, along with the other evil Bens was double-crossed by Vilgax and were erased from spacetime by a Chronosapien Time Bomb. He was brought back into existence by No Watch Ben as Clockwork. Later, he was chasing an Omnitrixless Ben Prime as Ultimate Echo Echo with Mad Ben and Bad Ben (as Buzzshock). At the end of the episode, he was sent back to the Prime Timeline by Clockwork. Later, Albedo and Vilgax infiltrate the Galvan Historical Museum to steal Malware's remains. While Vilgax fights Ben, Albedo attempts to obtain the secrets of Azmuth only to be stopped by Luhley, Blukic, Driba and Azmuth himself. He uses Ultimate Rath to finish them all off until Azmuth disables his device. Albedo is then sentenced to clean up for the next "30 Galvan solar cycles". Powers and Abilities Albedo is highly intelligent, according to Dwayne, "very smart even for a Galvan", and has a considerable amount of knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix that, despite the mishap of turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully complete the Ultimatrix. It was also confirmed that Albedo was the one who created the evolutionary function, not Azmuth. Albedo also accidentally created a more powerful version of a helix that Malware needed to complete himself. Albedo is shown to be a very good fighter, seeing as how he could easily defeat Gwen and Kevin with Swampfire and Diamondhead respectively. He is even shown to hold his own against thousands of Humungousaurs as Ultimate Humungousaur for an extended period of time before tiring. Because of this, he has never lost a fair fight. Albedo was able to easily overwhelm Ben in a hand-to-hand fight while both were human. He was even able to knock Ben out for a short time. Thanks to a modification that Albedo made to himself through a DNA altering field, Albedo can alter his DNA at will and change into any species or individual without the need for an Omnitrix. However, because Ben had interfered, whenever he changes into an alien form, he will always revert to his human form and could only remain a Galvan for about a second. Albedo uses a recreated Ultimatrix to stabilize this power in order to remain an alien for as long as he wishes and to access the Ultimate Forms. 'Used Aliens' 'Equipment' 'Albedo's Omnitrix (destroyed)' Albedo originally had an Omnitrix he had built himself, giving him access to all of Ben's unlocked aliens. However, his Omnitrix was only working by syncing data from Ben's Omnitrix, inadvertently causing him to assume Ben's form as it was the default. This Omnitrix was disabled by Azmuth at the end of Good Copy, Bad Copy. 'Used Aliens' *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Goop *Humungousaur *Jetray *Spidermonkey 'Ultimatrix (formerly)' In The Final Battle, Albedo used the Ultimatrix, a new version of the Omnitrix semi-completed by Azmuth and modified by himself. Unfortunately, at the time it was connected to the same database as the Omnitrix, meaning Ben was still the default unless he could reset the Ultimatrix through the Omnitrix. The Ultimatrix was later taken from him by Ben. 'Used Aliens' *Diamondhead *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Rath *Spidermonkey *Swampfire 'Albedo's stabilizer (disabled; access restricted)' Albedo created a new stabilizer to stabilize his transformations, but it was eventually disabled by Azmuth. 'Used Aliens' *Albedo **Ultimate Albedo *Arctiguana **Ultimate Arctiguana *Armodrillo *Big Chill *Brainstorm *ChamAlien *Goop *Gravattack **Ultimate Gravattack *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Rath **Ultimate Rath *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Echo Echo Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Galvan (Formerly) Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Residents of Galvan Prime/Galvan Mark II Category:Residents of Earth (Formerly) Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Plumber HQ Prisoners (Formerly) Category:15 year olds (Formerly) Category:16 year olds (Formerly) Category:11 year olds (Biologically) Category:Scientists (Formerly) Category:Azmuth's Assistants (Formerly) Category:Actors (Formerly) Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters with Enhanced Intelligence Category:Characters with DNA Alteration Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Voiced by Tara Strong Category:Alternate Versions of Albedo